Que dia é hoje?
by Alis Clow
Summary: Harry é um pouco distraído demais e isso pode atrapalhar o relacionamento com Draco. Mas Hermione está atenta para resolver esses problemas. Fluffy e bem silly, feita para a Clichê Fest do PotterSlashFics


**Autor/Artista:** Alis Clow  
**Beta: ** Who?  
**Personagens/Par: ** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
**Classificação: ** PG-13  
**Warnings:** OOC, meio ignorando o Canon  
**Tema: ** Harry leso  
**Disclaimer: **Não é meu, não. XD  
**Notas: ** Eu sei que lá na Inglaterra eles comemoram Valentine's Day. Mas vamos fingir que nós também comemoramos a data XD  
E não ficou lá essas coisas, eu escrevi com pressa. Era só uma desculpa pra postar o desenho, na verdade XD

* * *

Harry estava caminhando para o Grande Salão, cheio de sono. Ele não conseguira dormir direito na noite anterior, ocupado com os estudos para N.E.W.T.S como estava. Ele tinha a impressão que passara as poucas horas de sono sonhando com nomes de feitiços e com receitas de poções. Era como se fosse um pesadelo composto basicamente de nomes em latim e teorias complexas de como a magia funcionava.

E não era como se Harry estivesse interessado em nenhuma dessas coisas. Ele só queria saber mais feitiços que fizessem com que fosse mais fácil eliminar Voldemort e talvez alguns feitiços que fizessem sua vida diária mais simples, pensou ele enquanto olhava em seu relógio. Como um que conseguisse fazê-lo efetivamente acordar no horário.

Acelerando o passo, Harry chegou à mesa da Grifinória e se sentou na cadeira vazia ao lado de Ron.

"Hey, cara!", disse Ron, se esticando para pegar as torradas. "Achei que você não fosse conseguir chegar a tempo."

"Hm, nem eu.", respondeu Harry, enfiando o máximo de comida possível na boca, o mais rápido que conseguia.

"Você devia ter ido dormir mais cedo, Harry. Seus hábitos noturnos andam péssimos!", resmungou Hermione.

"Mione, tem gente que _precisa_ estudar mais do que os outros. Nem todo mundo vem com um cérebro como o seu de fábrica.", falou Ron, enquanto mastigava um pedaço de torrada. Hermione torceu o nariz diante da visão da boca cheia de comida e Harry riu.

"É, Mione. Eu tinha que terminar de ler o capítulo sobre a Teoria da Transfiguração Básica. Eu não conseguia entender de jeito nenhum aquela coisa toda sobre equivalência da magia e-"

"Cara, por favor, vocês não vão começar a discutir Transfiguração agora, né?", gemeu Ron. "Eu já estou apavorado do jeito que está, eu não preciso descobrir que eu sei menos do que achava."

"Se você tivesse estudado, Ronald Weasley..."

"E se você tivesse me emprestado suas anotações, Hermione, Granger..."

Harry riu e deixou os dois discutindo enquanto, comia. Seus olhos passearam pelo Salão até descansarem na figura loira do sentada na mesa da Sonserina.

Draco Malfoy parecia especialmente bonito àquela manhã. E ansioso. Harry notou que ele olhava para as corujas entrando pelas janelas do Salão com olhos arregalados e por duas vezes ele fez menção de se levantar quando as corujas se aproximaram da mesa da Sonserina. Assim que ele notou que nenhuma das corujas era para ele, Draco lançou um olhar zangado para Harry e se voltou para seu café, espetando-o com o garfo, irritado.

Harry franziu o cenho, confuso. O que ele tinha feito?

"Hey, cara, essa foi uma olhada feia do Malfoy. Vocês brigaram?", pergutou Ron. Aparentemente ele tinha parado de discutir sobre Hermione sobre o empréstimo das anotações de turma.

"Uh, não. Eu o vi anteontem e estava tudo bem.", murmurou Harry.

Os estavam namorando desde o final do sexto ano de Hogwarts. Demorara até Harry admitir a profunda atração que ele sentia por Draco e mais ainda perceber os avanços do loiro. Apenas quando Draco o agarrara na saída da aula de Poções. Harry ficara genuinamente surpreso com a atitude dele – nunca tendo notado o interesse de Draco por si – mas não recuara. Desde daquele dia, os dois estavam juntos e apaixonados, mas Harry não podia dizer que _entendia_ Draco metade do tempo em que estavam juntos. Talvez aquele fosse mais um dos momentos em que Harry não entendia Draco.

Ele estava prestes a dispensar tudo aquilo, quando Hermione se debruçou sobre a mesa e encarou Harry, séria.

"Oh, nossa.", ela murmurou.

"O que foi? Tem molho no meu rosto?", perguntou Harry, passando a mão na pele.

"Não, ah, Harry?"

"Sim?"

"Você sabe que dia é hoje, não?"

Harry a encarou, confuso.

"Sexta?"

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, fazendo os cabelos castanhos se agitarem de forma cômica.

"Não. A data."

Harry franziu o cenho. A data?

"Dia 14?"

Hermione bufou exasperada. Harry começou a ficar nervoso.

"O que tem hoje, Mione?", perguntou Ron, igualmente confuso. Harry sentiu-se aliviado. Pelo menos _alguém_ ali também não estava entendendo nada.

"Oh, por Merlin, como duas pessoas podem ser tão desligadas?", perguntou Hermione, jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro.

Harry abriu a boca para reclamar, mas de repente se lembrou. Oh, nossa, como ele pudera ser tão desligado? Era óbvio que Hermione estava tão irritada, ele deveria ter lembrado.

"Ah, Mione, obrigado por me lembrar!", exclamou Harry, levantando-se da mesa. "Eu tinha esquecido completamente! Minha nossa, se você não me lembrasse, eu estaria ferrado!"

Hermione sorriu e dispensou o agradecimento com um gesto das mãos.

"E o que você planejou?"

"Eu? Nada. Mas vou escrever a redação durante o intervalo! Não vai ficar lá grandes coisa, mas pelo menos não vou levar um zero."

Hermione piscou para Harry lentamente.

"Redação?"

Harry inclinou a cabeça. Ora, ela o lembra de uma coisa e depois ela esquece?

"É, Mione. A redação sobre Poções Curativas que Snape pediu para hoje. Não era isso que você estava tentando me lembrar?"

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca e depois sacudiu a cabeça, como se derrotada. Harry deu de ombros e disparou pelo corredor. Ele não conseguia entender Hermione às vezes também e, naquele instante, ele tinha uma redação a fazer.

Harry terminou a redação momentos antes do início da aula de Poções. Ele entregou o pergaminho a Snape, que como sempre o encarou como se ele fosse uma sujeira nojenta na sola de sua bota. Preferindo ignorar, Harry em direção do seu lugar ao lado de Hermione.

Draco já estava dentro de sala, sorrindo como se o mundo fosse cor de rosa. Ele acenou entusiasticamente para Harry e seus olhos brilhavam de um modo que prometia recompensas a Harry. Ele sorriu de volta automaticamente, mesmo sem entender direito o que estava se passando. Alguma coisa havia deixado o humor de Draco excelente, mas Harry não estava ali para questionar o que era, se aquilo fizesse Draco olhar para ele daquele jeito.

Ele olhou para Hermione. Ela parecia ligeiramente descabelada, como se tivesse corrido pela Hogwarts inteira, mas satisfeita.

"Acontece algo?", perguntou Harry, sentando-se.

Hermione olhou para Harry e riu.

"Não, Harry, não. Agora silêncio, antes que Snape decida tirar pontos da gente."

Harry assentiu e se calou, bem a tempo de ver Snape colocando as instruções para a poção do dia no quadro.

Mal a aula terminara e Harry pisara fora da sala e Draco estava em seus braços, ronronando para Harry.

"Ah, oi, Draco!", disse Harry, rindo um pouco da demonstração de afeto.

"Harry! Eu achei que você não fosse se lembrar, mas você se lembrou!"

Harry franziu a testa. Até Draco sabia que ele se esqueceria da redação? Ele era assim tão distraído?

"Ah, é. Lembrei. Bom, Hermione me lembrou."

Draco torceu o nariz à menção de Hermione, mas deu de ombro e voltou a esfregar a bochecha no ombro de Harry.

"Hm, bom que ela saiba a pessoa distraída que você é. Blaise tinha apostado que você esqueceria, mas eu disse a ele que você não me deixaria na mão. E você até se lembrou quais são os meus chocolates favoritos da Dedos De Mel!", disse Draco. Só então Harry viu a caixa de chocolates vermelha em forma de coração que Draco segurava junto ao peito. Somente quando ele viu o que estava escrito na caixa em berrantes letras douradas é que Harry entendeu.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados...", ele murmurou, chocado.

Draco, obviamente não notando a surpresa de Harry, tascou-lhe um beijo na bochecha e mordeu, brincando, o pescoço de Harry.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados!"

Olhando para trás, Harry viu Hermione parada a certa distância, sorrindo. Harry sorriu de volta e fez com a boca um 'obrigado' sem som. Ela acenou em resposta e saiu rindo.

Harry viu a alegria de Draco e como ele ainda não parara de falar sobre os chocolates e como Blaise era um completo idiota e o devia cinco galeões pela aposta. Harry não sabia muito sobre isso, mas ele tinha certeza que devia muito mais a Hermione.

* * *

E tem uma artezinha! http: // pics. livejournal. com /alis_clow/ pic/ 000597fc (só tirar os espaços ;D)

**Alis~~**


End file.
